Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-96.241.27.58-20170327030526
Teddy Roosevelt vs. Winston Churchill was brilliant. Would love to see more like that. 1- Harriet Tubman vs. Andrew Jackson w/ Susan B. Anthony cameo: Tussle to the twenty (possible press/replay value if the $20 switch actually happens) 2- PT Barnum vs. John Boehner: Who ran the bigger circus? 3- Annie Oakley vs. Sarah Palin: Shooting from the hip vs. shooting from the lip 4- Butch Cassidy vs. Ronald Reagan: Which cowboy had the better posse? 5- Oscar Wilde vs. Jane Austen: tWITter battle of the sexless 6- Mae West vs. Oscar Wilde: Wilde, wild West (Oscar eludes Mae, despite her aggressive advances) 7- Ms. Cleo vs. Nostradamus w/ Jeane Dixon cameo: How could you not see this coming? 8- Rockefeller vs. Crassus w/ cameo by Croesus: Which of the bigger asses had bigger assets? 9- King Midas vs. Donald Trump: Go for the gold! 10- Blanche and Rose vs. Dorothy and Ma: Go for the gold(en)! 11- Lucille Ball vs. Phyllis Diller w/ Carol Burnette and Joan Rivers cameos: Queens of comedy 12- Charlemagne vs. Attila the Hun: reign of culture vs. reign of conquest 13- Dalai Lama vs. Mother Theresa: Who’s holier than thou? 14- Kanye West vs. Russell Brand: Messiah complex vs. God complex 15- Mata Hari vs. Kim Kardashian: Girls gone wild 16- Justice Ginsburg vs Judge Judy: Who be the judge? 17- Dr. Ruth vs. Sigmund Freud: Let’s talk about sex, baby. 18- Rodney Dangerfield vs. John Cleese: Laughing last 19- Bob Barker vs. Alex Trabek: The host with the most 20- Elvira vs. Morticia Addams w/ Lily Munster cameo: Mistresses of darkness 21- Charo vs. Dolly Parton: Seeing double 22- Marie Curie vs. Thomas Midgley, Jr: Dangerous discoveries 23- David Carridine vs. Jackie Chan: Who will continue the legend? 24- John Henry vs. Paul Bunyan: Who’s the biggest folkhero? 25- Steve Irwin vs. Tarzan: King of khaki vs. king of the jungle 26- Dexter vs. Hannibal Lecter: In the murder business 27- Karl Lagerfeld vs. Elizabeth Bathory: Murda Bizness (killing young women’s pride vs. just killing them) 28- Che Guevera vs. Fidel Castro: ¡Viva la Revolucion! 29- Queen Elizabeth I vs. Angela Merkel: A balance of powers 30- Queen Elizabeth II vs. Indira Gandhi: Crumbling empire vs. growing empire 31- Donald Trump vs. Leona Helmsley: Who runs my town? (The IRS.) 32- Mother Goose vs. Dr. Seuss: Mother of rhyme vs. children’s favorite of all time 33- Brothers Grimm vs. R.L. Stine: Scaring children since 1812 34- Spartacus vs. Malcom X: The struggle continues 35- Ramses II vs. Ghengis Kahn: Prolific builder vs. prolific destroyer 36- George Orwell vs. Gene Rodenberry: War-tech dystopian vision vs. high-tech utopian vision 37- Caligula vs. Kim Jong Un: My delusion of grandeur is bigger than yours 38- Vanderbilt vs. Carnegie w/ Ford, Rockefeller and JP Morgan cameos: Who’s captain of this ship? 39- Marco Polo vs. Herodotus: Lyin’ Large 40- Shirley Temple vs. young Michael Jackson: Talented toddlers and tiaras 41- Caeser Milan vs. Ivan Pavlov: Training vs. conditioning 42- Gutenberg vs. Zuckerberg: Print what you like 43- Zorro vs. The Scarlet Pimpernel: Fox vs. fop El Cid, Henry VIII, Elizabeth Taylor, Bo Jackson, Tammy Faye Bakker, Groucho Marx, Fabio, Vlad the Impaler, Idi Amin, Mark Twain, Julie Andrews, Johnny Depp, Road Dahl, Lancelot, Marie Tussad, Galileo, Copernicus, Charles Darwin, Peter the Great, Katherine Hepburn, Bob Hope, Robspiere, Pol Pot, Nelson Mandela, Steven Biko, FDR, Harry Belafonte, Richard Simmons, Napoleon Bonaparte, Hannibal, Julian Assange, Florence Nightingale, Hellen Keller, Brothers Grimm, Al Capone